princeofpersiafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Малик
Prince '''Malik' is the older brother of the Prince and son of King Sharaman and Queen Mehri of Persia. During the events of Forgotten Sands he ruled over the former kingdom of King Solomon. Biography Early Life As children, Malik took care of the Prince while their father, Sharaman, fought many battles. Malik acted as the Prince's mentor and was the one who taught the Prince how to hold and fight with a sword.Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands When Malik was old enough, he was entrusted with the Seal and the safeguard of the former territory of King Solomon's kingdom in line with the alliance between Sharaman's family and Solomon. Solomon's Palace When the Solomon's Palace fell under siege from an undisclosed enemy, Malik was determined to to defend the fortress and protect the people under his rule. He believed because he held the kingdom for years, he should not have to surrender it to the enemy. He planned to use any means necessary to stop the invading army, including legendary Army of Solomon, said to be locked away in the former ruler's vault below. He reunites with his little brother shortly after his arrival to the palace. The Prince attempts to dissuade Malik from unleashing King Solomon's army, but his brother dismisses his warnings, believing his brother afraid to take the necessary steps to solidify his leadership ability. When the Sand Army is unleashed, Malik and the Prince retrieve the two halves of the seal he used to open the vault and escape before the treasure vault collapses. Malik is unable to save his people as the army spreads throughout the kingdom, transforming them into sand statues. Though separated, Malik and the Prince work together to keep the creatures from breaching the kingdom any further. However, as Malik's seal absorbs the power of the Sand Army he defeats, he slowly begins to fall under the thrall of Ratash's influence. The Prince tries to convince his brother to give him his half of the seal, but Malik refuses. When he tries to take it by force, Malik's distrust grows. Malik stays his hand and does not charge his brother with treason because of their blood relation; he instead chooses to separate himself from his brother and take Ratash on by himself. Ratash and Malik square off inside the throne room. His sword is able to harm the Ifrit at least twice before the Prince reaches throne room. The Prince Malik assumes his brother is killed when Ratash knocks him out of the throne room's window. However, Malik recovers and returns to the battle in time to stab Ratash in the back. In accordance to Ratash's apparent "death", his essence is absorbed into Malik's half of the seal. However, the Ifrit's power overwhelms Malik and shatters his part of the seal. Ratash possesses Malik's body and and proceeds to slay his army in order regain his strength. The Prince tries in vain to reach his brother while he is under the monster's control. Malik's body is gradually transformed to suit Ratash's needs, forcing the Prince to face that Malik was "killed" by the Ifrit's power. Using the power of Djinn Sword imbued with Razia's essence, the Prince confronts his possessed brother on the ruins of his kingdom. When the Prince kills Ratash, Malik returns to his original form, but is severely weakened by Ratash's possession of his body. He tells the Prince that he'll make a fine leader one day before he dies in the his arms. Powers & Abilities Abilities *'Peak Human Conditioning' **'Peak Human Strength' **'Peak Human Agility' **'Peak Human Endurance' **'Peak Human Reflexes' **'Peak Human Stamina' **'Peak Human Speed' *'Expert Swordsman: '''Malik has displayed a high level of skill with his sword. While not as skilled as the Prince, he was able to fight in a Battlefield and defeat his enemies with apparent ease. He was able to also defeat Ratash (before he possessed Malik). He was the one who also taught the Prince how to hold a sword. *'Leadership: 'Malik has shown himself to be a great leader, commanding his army and holding his kingdom for over a year. The Prince even comments on this. He was the reason why the Prince visited Malik's kingdom in ''The Forgotten Sands, ''due to the people around the Prince thinking he has no battle experience. However, he is shown to be stubborn, a fatal flaw that costed his life. Powers Despite displaying Superhuman-like feats during his Battle with Ratash, Malik possesses no natural powers. However, he gains magical powers while wearing half of the Medallion throughout ''The Forgotten Sands, ''giving him some abilities similar to Ratash. Personality For his part, Malik, despite his brother's age, he is still protective of the Prince. However, he doesn’t think he understands exactly what good leadership entails. As adults, Prince and Malik enjoy teasing one another. Malik cares deeply for his people, so much so that he'll try to use "King Solomon's Army" to save them from invasion. However, for all Malik's qualities as a good leader, he is stubborn and often refuses to listen to wiser council. The Prince still looks up to Malik and follows his lead, even when he’s sure Malik is wrong. Trivia *The name Malik may be a reference to another Ubisoft game, ''Assassin's Creed where one of the Assassins that helped the main character was also called Malik. *Malik's armor is also an alternate skin for The Forgotten Sands. Gallery Image:Malik artwork.jpg|Artwork of Malik POPTM_Screenshots_41_jpg.jpg Prince of persia screen 48.jpg Prince of persia screen 9.jpg Prince of persia screen 19.jpg Sources Категория:Персонажи